1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to truck constructions, and more particularly, it pertains to high mobility trucks which are designed to operate in rough and uneven terrain but which must maintain maximum cargo carrying capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, motor vehicles including trucks generally have the drive motor and transmission located at the forward end of the vehicle. However, in order to get better weight distribution, or to permit the driver's cab to be positioned directly adjacent to the front of the vehicle, many prior art motor vehicles have adapted a drive arrangement wherein the engine and transmission are placed midway along the frame of the vehicle.
In trucks or other large vehicles, including those having an engine located rearwardly of the front of the vehicle, the cab is provided over the front wheels if the wheels are relatively small, but it is typically provided rearwardly of the front wheels if the wheels are large enough so as to hinder the accessibility to the cab with its conventional side door arrangement. This is especially true in off-the-road trucks or other vehicles wherein the tires are large in order to provide the needed tractive effort and must be suspended so as to accommodate a great deal of vertical movement relative to the frame of the vehicle. It will be noted, however, that if the cab is placed rearwardly of the wheels, the necessary overall length of the vehicle frame will be extended thereby adding to the weight and cost of the vehicle without attaining any cargo carrying or maneuverability advantages.